The Inner Demons of Hogwarts Hogwarts Inner Demons Adoption
by Deadelven
Summary: ADOPTED from "PuppyBeBad" Naruto is a half demon attending Hogwarts, Harry is the prophesied savior of the wizarding world. How will fate react to a demon fiddling with the mortal world. (original chapters Rewritten and story to be completed.) Warning: Yaoi and Spanking ;)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Hogwarts

**A/N. Hey guys I've been writing Fics(sic) for a while and fell in love with this one, when i saw it was up for adoption i contacted the previous writer. I hope i can do them justice and give the other fans something amazing :)  
PS. i love comments and feedback :)**

Within the furthest depths of our galaxy, far beyond the gaze of humankind, in the center of a black hole lies a door.  
There is nothing unusual about this door, its not locked, no demon guards the way and if you were to open the door and walk through, you would come out of another door in a different location, So in essence this door is completely ordinary.

Unless you consider what is behind the door.

Across the multiverse there are countless identical doors all of them closed and locked save for a few instants at the beginning of their universe, and their not opened untill the end of said universe.  
Unfortunately in this particular universe the omnipresent creator forgot to close the door, or perhaps after an eternity of taking good care of universes, he felt like a laugh.

Something did indeed get through this doorway.

On a small Green-Blue planet in the galaxy centered on the door, on a small green continent Within a Magical Barrier In the greatest hall of an ancient castle situated on a lake a group of black robed children were singing "Welcome To Hogwarts, a place of joy and knowledge".

The hall had four long tables each running the entire length of the hall and a smaller fifth table on a raised platform on one end of the hall where the teachers were seated to easily overlook the students.

When the Choir had finished and settled into their seats a voice bellowed out from the center of the staff table.

"Bring in the new students, and let the sorting begin" before the voice had finished a stool with a hat was placed in the center of the raised platform and the doors to the entrance of the hall opened a line of nervous looking first years filed into the hall.

The only noise was the scraping of chairs and the occasional older student yelling out to their young sibling in the line. Until an ordinary boy with raven black hair and a lightning scar walked in, there were hushed whispers running along the hall, mostly consisting of 'savior' 'chosen one' 'Harry Potter'. This continued until the last student in the line staggered into the room. His hat pulled down low, his stature hunched and his robe occasionally showing a flash of yellow

"Was that a tail?" someone hissed.  
"Look at his ears" said another.

When the children were lined up on the raised platform and asked to remove their hats all was revealed.

Fear, Terror and a pinch of dread. These were the feelings of the blonde with ears and a tail as he stood in front of a sea of witches and wizards and removed his hat to reveal his fluffy ears, Grabbing his tail and stroking it to stop the nervous twitching undoing the hours of brushing that it had taken to make his less human appendages look presentable.

The black slits of his blue eyes darting around the room taking in details of everything they saw before moving on searching for the slightest aggressive gesture, his furry ears on the side of his head flicked around to listen to the slightest noise. Long blonde hair untamed helped to hide his ears and at the same time gave him an extra few inches in height.  
Three black lines decorated each of his rapidly pinkening cheeks.

Standing there in the hall trying to look brave but failing Naruto knew he wouldn't end up in Griffindor at least the students in "The House of the Brave" would chase him around the castle trying to skin his tail for 'the glory of the hunt'. If he was lucky he would end up in Hufflepuff, Hard working, Loyal and Honorable Hufflepuff would be a perfect match.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Another Student called towards the hat. This one smelled like Chocolate Chips and an aftertaste of wet dog.

Naruto recognized the boy from Hogsmede, his family owned an estate near the small wizarding village.  
Most of the larger and wealthier families had at least one estate near the village for holidays and to be close to their precious children while they study at Hogwarts.  
Naruto had often spotted them running around the village during holidays, they unlike Naruto who had been confined to the village by the ministry could interact with the muggle world and explore.

Naruto squirmed awkwardly hugging his tail tightly. He wasn't normally this timid but most wizards either shun or outright despise people like him. ' _Part Human_ ' they spat or even worse ' _Sub Human_ '. His mother was a Kitsune who had a one night stand with dear old dad and left a baby on his doorstep five months later (Demon fetuses mature much faster than humans). So on top of being half human Naruto was a bona-fide bastard.

He'd prove them wrong though. Naruto would prove himself to be the greatest wizard of all time. He'd rule over all of Britain and change the way people saw 'lesser beings' like himself.

"GRIFFINDOR" The thunder of clapping made the hanyou flinch and look around like a frightened animal. He couldnt help it. He did this every time they cheered. There were well over fourty students in the line and Naruto flinched every time until a voice caught his attention.

"Wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad that didn't come from Slytherin" a red head whispered to a raven haired child.

"What about Merlin?" Naruto couldn't help but to interject

"What?" The red head sneered at him, his eyes becoming more suspicious when he saw it was 'T _he Creature_ ' who had spoken

"Merlin" Naruto said his voice almost failing as he squeezed his tail even tighter for strength. "He was in Slytherin"

"One Wizard" Spat the redhead

"The Greatest Wizard"

"You know who was in Slytherin" the ginger hissed at Naruto as if it were a conversation ending argument.

Anger flared up and over the nervousness and Naruto let go of his tail.  
"One Wizard!" Naruto turned the argument onto him "One horrible wizard who did terrible things. Blaming an entire group of people because of Voldemort is wrong" The red head gasped along with several other students in the line at the mention of He who shall not be named but Naruto was taught not to let anything as trivial as a name stop him "Its bigotry and segregation like that that let him get to power in the first place." Naruto spat

"Leave it to a demon to defend a house of monsters"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For proving my point"

"Listen you-"

"Voldemort killed my father!" Naruto interrupted his tail on end and his hair sticking up "I don't blame the house that he was in, it had as much to do with my fathers death as the food he ate. I blame Voldemort Himself because that is where the blame belongs!" at this point Naruto notices he was yelling and the entire school was happily listening in on the entertaining first years.

A loud clapping turned his eyes to the teachers table to find an old wizard sitting in the centre of the table to be the source of the noise.  
"Well said Mr Uzumaki" said Beaming at the hanyou

Naruto's face turned tomato red and he quickly dove behind another first year glad for the first time in his life that he was so short

"Ahem" a middle aged witch cleared her throat pointedly. "If you're quite finished lets get back to the sorting" McGonagall's Voice remained warm but a tad more forced than before.

"If we must" Dumbledore sighed

"Harry Potter" The entire school erupted in whispers again as the raven haired boy that the ginger had been talking to approached the stool. The raging argument not a few seconds ago already forgotten.

Naruto's ears flattened down to his head as he realized he'd just made a fool of himself in front of the boy who lived.  
This would be one of the frequent and easily provoked moments where his godfather would rant for hours about there being a bazillion sacrafice spells out there so it really didn't make sense for anyone to think a baby was responsible for defeating the dark lord. How it was just common sense that the boys parents were responsible and should be rightfully credited.

"Slytherin!" The school stopped dead save the echoes of a class crashing onto the floor as it slipped from the Slytherin head of house's fingers.

Not a single person clapped as harry took his seat, his fellow Slytherins too shocked to even welcome him.

"See!" The ginger yelled. "IT corrupted harry potter!" staying true to the biggest demon cliche in history.  
"Congratulations MR Weasley" The headmaster smiled "You just broke a record" sniggering came from the far end of the teachers table. "The record for fastest detention ever earned. Before even being sorted, yes i think this one will stand for all time"

"Yay Ron!" yelled someone from the Slytherin table "Way to go bro" said the same voice but from the other side of the table. The two redheads cheered their younger sibling on.  
Suddenly one of the older Slytherins stood up beside them and screamed at the top of his lungs, "IN YOUR FACE GRIFFINDORKS, WE GOT POTTER!" At that everyone else in Slytherin burst into cheer the shock finally over.

The rest of the sorting was pretty uneventful after that until a certain name was called  
"Naruto Uzumaki" he felt his insides turn as he approached the stool. The hat wedged onto his head barely fitting over his large ears.

"Now lets see here" an unfamiliar voice whispered into his cramped ear, "Good work ethic even if you're a bit on the dull side, Very loyal, Good sense of justice, Not a single hint of patience, now that's something i haven't seen in a while."

"I know" Naruto whispered almost to himself the hat was parodying his godfather.  
"Ooh very resourceful and clever enough when it comes to knowledge people don't find in books, and even some world domination plans, they need some work though, come see me sometime later about that"

"I wouldn't call it world domination, per say" Naruto said but the hat was ignoring him.  
"Rather shy. But equally as brave when push comes to shove. And even enough room for a sizable hero complex. But where to put you... Hufflepuff? I see that's what you would expect and you would probably fit in there nicely with everyone else just as shy. But thats not where you should be, You need a challenge, an obstacle to cross, deep down you crave all this and more. And Slytherin will nurture your hero complex and put you on the path to true greatness." there was a pause "It had better be, Slytherin" The hat said this part out loud to the whole hall.

"See" the ginger in the line spat while his siblings on the Slytherin table were making a great racket and singing "We have the corrupter"  
Another four boys were singing "The corrupter is ours" One of them to Naruto's relief was blue skinned. Another Hanyou in Slytherin Maybe it wont be so bad here after all.

Naruto Took a seat in an empty spot near the singing redheads.  
He nervously watched his housemates, one of them Stood out, his scent weird and his white eyes full of anger, not pointed at the fox but across the hall at one of the first year students, She had the same white eyes. 'Must be sibling rivalry' he thought

Naruto tested the air, seeing what he could smell but with so many people and new smells he couldn't tell much. Until the smell of garlic and something foul just below the surface filled his nostrils.  
The scent was coming from a small squirrely man at the teachers table.  
Naruto jerked his head as a new scent filled his nostrils. Harry Potter, he smelled of pain, loss, and most of all hunger.

Naruto logged it away and continued to look around, it was instinct for the hanyou to examine new scents and sounds like this, it made him feel and probably look like a feral animal but its very hard to ignore instinct.

The humans world all moved in slow motion and he did his best to just let it pass, His muscles ached from the constant strain, but after many years he was slowly getting used to it. They walked Slow, they talked slow and even think slowly, but he had to force himself to move at their speeds. Or they would scream in fear every time he moved a finger. Naruto wasn't sure weather humans were like this to all demons or just Kitsune, it would give credence to the common thought of most researchers that Kitsune have very short attention spans. Its so hard to say interested in or bother to interpret words that took them so long to say, Naruto having spent his whole life around humans had grown used to it, but if he was right to a full blooded demon, humans must seem barely sentient.

At that point Naruto's senses were overwhelmed by mountains of food and all Philosophical thoughts were forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Slytherins

**A/N Thanks for the few reviews I've had so far guys. I'm going to keep trying to put out a chapter every few days until i finish the previous authors section and get into my own territory.**

After dinner all students save the first years and head prefects for each house had left the halls.

"First year Slytherin students with me" yelled Itachi "Form two lines and follow us, Stay close!"

The other students following their prefects in a gaggle whats so different about Slytherin.

This was not a good sign for Naruto, Slytherin must be a much stricter house than the others, looking around most of the first years were obviously thinking the same thing.  
As they left the great hall and headed towards a small door leading to the dungeons.

Naruto grabbed his tail as he passed into the cold echoing corridor almost tripping on the flagstone stairs.

The prefects led them through passage after passage after a while there were windows that led to a murky blackness outside.  
"Why are there windows underground?" asked one of the more inquisitive students, to which a prefect replied.

"Rule Eight, No spell-casting in the Slytherin Corridors, Those windows lead to the bottom of the lake, So unless you can breathe underwater"  
"I can" He was cut off by another prefect the one with blue skin.  
"Well of course YOU can." Itachi replied. "But anyone who can't ought to obey rule eight, unless you like the idea of a cold painful death"

After five more minutes of silence the windows disappeared and they stopped in the middle of the otherwise empty corridor. It looked identical to the others but testing the air Naruto could smell people behind the wall.

"Itachi is our king" Said the black haired prefect in a singsong voice facing the wall.  
Nothing happened.  
"Itachi is our god" once again nothing.  
"Itachi is" CRACK! "OW what did you do that for Neji?" The other prefect with a long pony-tail and white eyes that Naruto had seen glaring across the hall earlier that night had smacked Itachi hard over the back of his head.  
One glare from Neji was enough to stop Itachi's fun.

"Rule One" Said Itachi pouting

A section of the wall he was facing moved inwards and slid open to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin common room  
The room had a low Ceiling, Gothic arches dotted the room. The carper was dark green the furniture was black and green, The tables were solid oak with green leather writing surfaces surrounded by green leather wing-back chairs.

"I know it's late" he said while herding the students inside "but we need to go over a few things before you can go to bed. Stay in the common room for now"

Itachi Turned around and spread his arms wide.  
"Welcome you poor damned souls, Steel your hearts as you step into the belly of the serpent"  
The snakes all gathered around him, most of the first years looked ready to drop. It was just cruel to make everyone listen to a series of speeches but Itachi had a plan for that.

"I am Itachi but you may call me Prefect Uchiha, or Lord God Itachi. As this is my last year I must work harder then I ever have before to make your lives a living hell. If I'm persistent then at least half of you firsties will develop a bed wetting problem OW!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at a girl standing next to him "What was that for?"

"You know damn well what, stop scaring them"

"But Gemma it's funny" Itachi sang as he stepped backwards quickly to avoid a punch aimed at his face.

"Alright alright no torturing of the young lings" he half sobbed "You never ever let me have any fun."

Itachi turned his gaze back to the students and smiled at one of the first year students with the same jet black hair and eyes

"Please God" Sasuke groaned. Naruto had recognized him as one of the boys that frequented Hogsmeade "Tell this isn't what you've done for the past seven years" he said rolling his eyes in disgust at his older sibling

Itachi pouted then smiled.

"You mean make a complete fool of myself for no particular reason?" Itachi considered "No, it's only been six years going on to seven, math little brother math, The year has barely begun and you already need extra study" at this Sasuke Flipped his brother off.

"Like I care what YOU think!" the younger boy spat at his brother.

"Sasuke, you wound me" Itachi gasped "Right here, right in my heart is the wound, I'm going to die of internal bleeding. I hope you're happy"

"Thrilled"

"At least promise me you won't dance on my grave"

"Does anyone know a good dance tutor?" asked Sasuke in general to the crowd.

Itachi fake sobbed some more, making a few of the older students giggle. Naruto found that he wasn't the only first year staring at their prefect in confusion.

"Mr. Uchiha" A man dressed in dark robes strolled over "I hope you aren't forcing me to regret making you a Prefect"

"Sir!" Itachi saluted him well doing his best imitation of an American soldier "Only every day of your life, Sir!"

"If there's a merciful god he'll make it quick. Or perhaps my hand will slip and drop some Morticaine into your morning pumpkin juice and then ill join your younger brother on your grave"  
His words harsh but the smile on Itachi's face revealed that it was a joke between the two. "I think I may learn to tap dance just for the occasion".

The man faced the students "I am Severus Snape, your head of house. I realize many of you are about to pass out from exhaustion so I'll make this quick. Here in Slytherin house I expect nothing but the best from all of you and regardless what celebrity manages to worm their way into my house you can expect no special treatment. There are several rules and I expect you to know them. You will deliver a three foot essay on our rules and your interpretation of them by Saturday.

"Rule One is the most important and WILL be obeyed. Here we are a united front. As Mr. Uzumaki pointed out there are unjust bias against our house, regardless what disagreements you have with your housemate you will NEVER allow them to spill outside these walls. To do so is to not only display but advertise weakness and I will not allow my house to appear weak. Your fellow Slytherins are closer then family, you are brothers in arms and will not disrespect that bond. The other rules of our house are on the noticeboard, a copy will be handed out by your prefects.

"I will arrange for private meetings with each and every one of you to discuss your goals and how we will work for you to accomplish them. If you are experiencing any issues that would be the appropriate time to bring them to my attention, although you should feel free to inform me prior to these meetings. I will post a schedule later this weak. They will normally be during my office hours which are between my classes but beyond that you will find me here hiding from the stupidity of lesser houses"

"That's Professor Snape's desk over there" Itachi pointed to corner which just so happened to have the largest chair "you know, the one radiating pure evil."

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha" Snape sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Itachi rambled about how it was his job to inform his housemates of unwritten rules.

"Consequences will remain consistent for the individual. I do not believe deducting points is an effective means of discipline. There is no need to punish your housemates for your failures. This does NOT mean you will go unpunished or that I will be lenient" Snape crushed the hopes of many a first year "You will be assigned detentions or write lines. Be warned that I am a firm believer of corporal punishment but that all punishments will be dealt with in house. You don't have to worry about a Gryffindor teasing you for having your bum smacked unless one of your housemates is stupid enough to brake rule one.

"Now goodnight I'll see most you in the morning" the professor turned around and left the room without another word.

"Okay" Itachi clapped his hands "What our far from merciful head of house and oh so talented Potions Master didn't say is that you all better open up your potions books and read through them before his class. First years if you haven't read your books... well lets just say getting bent over and rammed by a gang of mountain trolls is easier on your backside then the horrible fate that awaits you. I'm being entirely serious here BUT FEAR NOT for I, Itachi, your one true savior am willing to stay by your side this fine night and bestow onto you a miracle. You will forgo sleep and spend the night studying! Yea! It's the ONLY time the professor will allow you to do this until 5th year. He's not likely to call any of you on your first day, mostly because he doesn't want to shame his own house, but it's a gamble and a life threatening one at that. Now" Itachi bowed his head in prayer "Praise be to our head of house for he is mighty" then perked up, "and don't worry kiddies he's only half as scary as he looks... to us anyway... and that's still pretty scary... Whatever shoo, go on scat. Anyone that needs help meet me by the largest sofa AFTER you're done getting ready"

The snakes shared a collective yawn and happily did as they were told.  
A few of the students who had friends from outside of Hogwarts broke up into groups and began chatting as they wandered to the far side of the common room to the entrance to the first year dorms.

Naruto smiled finding his trunk on the bed closest to the door. At least he would never feel cornered. He popped open his trunk and took out a picture. Gingerly placing it on the cubby hole built into the head board of his bed.

There was a young man in the picture cuddling a baby with a long blonde tail and large pointy ears. Naruto's ears had looked so stupid until he grew into them, now his aunt liked to pinch them and talk about how cute they were... It was so much better when they just looked stupid.

Ignoring that little bit of embarrassment the man holding the baby was tall with blonde hair styled much like Naruto's and muscles uncharacteristic of a wizard. He dressed in heavy white and red robe over far heavier chain mail made from the finest daedric steel. The inside of his robes were covered in dozens of pockets each one filled with Shuriken and scrolls. The man was once a powerful Auror but in a few short years after this picture was taken he'd move up to be Minister of Magic... although the sort time he held that title left little room to make any real changes. 'Fucking Dragons'

"What the hell is this?" The harsh tune forced Naruto to turn his head to a blonde child with gray eyes.

"It's called a bed" Sasuke informed the sneering blonde

"Not that, THAT!" The blonde pointed at his fellow blonde "Do those bloody elves think this is funny? Like hell am I sleeping next to that thing! I'll get flees"

Naruto could feel his ears flatten but remained silent.

"Sod off Malfoy" The boy who lived defended the half demon "It's bad enough I have to see that ugly mug of yours the last thing I need is to listen to your shrill voice!"

Malfoy was silent for all of ten seconds "First you side with a blood traitor over one of your housemates and now you side with a demon?" Malfoy sneered "What's your angle Potter"

"Maybe he really does think your voice is shrill" Suigetsu interjected. He'd been one of the few kids who ever bothered to play with the fox child growing up.

The Hōzuki had some demon blood running through their veins but their blood hasn't been truly demonic since the days of Merlin. They smelled very much of human after breading with nothing but wizards for over a thousand years. However much demon blood Suigetsu possessed didn't matter, the wizarding world still regarded his family as being comprised of 'sub-humans' so he knew what Naruto was going through. Although clinging to their demonic ancestry did give them an edge with their mercenary careers, good marketing and all that. They are stronger and faster then your average wizard but they were still very much mortal and their bodies behave as such.

"I know I always pray for earplugs whenever you open your mouth" of course he hardly acted mortal most of the time with that big mouth of his.

"You can go climb in the dirt with him" Malfoy sneered only to find a large sword pointed at his throat. The blade constantly twisted and folded in on itself only to re expand, sparkling in the light.

"Remember who you're talking to mortal" see! "I'm the prize of the Hōzuki clan!"

"I thought Kisame was the prize of-" Sasuke began only to be interrupted by the sword slashing across his face. Suigetsu wasn't able to make it anything more then a floating puddle yet but his water tricks sure looked scary enough. The water leaped off the Uchiha and flowed back into a pouch he wore on his side.

Naruto thought it was a good time to grab his pjs and slip out.

"Wow we got a herd of you guys this year" Itachi smiled seeing Naruto awkwardly step out of the bathroom and headed towards the sofa. Naruto was admittedly a little more then ashamed to find their were only two other students out of all the first year Slytherins that didn't understand the potions book. At least Harry Potter was one of them, that somehow made it a little better somehow "Normally we don't get a whole lot on account of... Well most noble families are Slytherins and Slytherins know better then to risk our Potions Master's wrath. It must be genetic"

"Ja-what-ick?" Naruto blinked

"A muggle term it means 'built into you'. Our Theory of Magic teacher uses lots of muggle terms. I think his mom was a muggle or something. Anyway" Itachi shrugged pulling out three vials from his robes "You guys need to drink this. It will help you stay up and absorb knowledge more easily, don't go asking for more though this is a one time thing. First law of potions, they are addictive"

By the time Naruto was allowed back into his dorm, and regrettably to get ready for the day and not for sleep, he didn't know if he should be embarrassed or ashamed to find Itachi's little brother sleeping in the bed next to his. He must have traded beds with the Malfoy.

Naruto tried to tell himself it didn't matter. That it didn't bother him. So one kid openly thought of him as a less then human monster... He was used to that... Or should be...

Sasuke did his best to appear interested in what the Malfoy brat's ramblings at breakfast. Something about the standards of their house severely lacking to allow a demon in. It wasn't as if Naruto was the first partial human to be placed in Slytherin. Most of the Hōzuki family were in their house from what Sasuke heard although he didn't bother to point this out. The Malfoys and the Uchihas have been tightly sealed by various business adventures, not all of them legal, it wouldn't be wise to tell his future business partner to sod off.

Honestly he'd probably have nothing to do with the blonde once he graduated. His younger cousin Tobi was the heir to the family followed by father then Itachi then himself. Being fourth in line had perks but also meant he had to play nice with people he'd rather strangle in their sleep.

The Malfoys have been after the Uchihas secrets for generations, constantly offering brides to add the Uchihas rich bloodline to their own. Their are a few relatives that can trace their roots back to the Malfoy's or the Blacks but their children were purely Uchiha. The secrets of the clan never leaving them. The marriages had been adding to the Uchiha only so it was purely one sided but the Malfoys were under the impression they could guilt their betters into letting some of their woman marry into them, as if Uchihas were so easily manipulated. Regardless marriages were just an easier way to steal secrets from other families. It used to be people just broke into people's houses and kill each other to gain forbidden knowledge but nowadays it was mostly manipulating the hell out of each other.

All noble houses had secrets. The Malfoy knew an untold number of dark spells and dueling techniques. The Naara knew spells to manipulate shadows and the Akimichi could vastly increase their strength to an inhuman level. The Hyūga could see beyond flesh and could manipulate the magical pathways inside the human body. The Inuzuka were beast like in their nature and so could speak with canines well sharing their talents (Rumor have it they were descended from demons like the Hōzuki but it was only rumor). The Aburame had signed a contract with demonic insects, how else could they control them like that?

Where their secrets were well guarded for no greater purpose then to keep them secret it would ruin the Uchiha if their's ever leaked out. Maybe not "ruin" but badly inconvenience them. Blood spoke to the Uchiha. It had since before the days of Merlin. Twisting their bodies and empowered their descendants. Over a thousand years of perfecting the art. The Uchiha bloodline pushed beyond the limits of the human body. Eyes sharper and muscles as dense as stone beneath soft flawless skin. They were perfect by definition. Their power on par with a demon... At least he'd thought that been the case.

The hanyou proved that wrong. Sasuke shivered with delight just being near him. Feeling the liquid fire raging against it's walls. It was living magma inside the demon's veins. If this was what it was like to be beside a mere hanyou Sasuke could understand why blood mages often associated with demons. It was hard to resist that kind of power. To summon and command such beast would be an act of pure ecstasy.

Sasuke turned his eyes on Draco. The boy was STILL ranting, demanding sympathy. The young blood mage barely managed not to roll his eyes. The Uchiha believed they were better then everyone simply because they were, blood magic playing a large role in their blood purist veiws, but their was no need to shove it in everyone's faces like the Malfoys. The Uchiha were truly better so there was no need to constantly remind people of that. Facts were facts no matter how often you screamed them into the air. The Malfoys' constant reminders of their bloodline made it hard to respect them from the Uchiha point of veiw.

If anything being better meant you were obligated to guide the lesser people like the Hufflepuffs and muggle-borns. Many Uchihas were Aurors, including father, and political figures in the ministry for this very reason. You couldn't very well leave children to their own devices and expect them to properly care for themselves.

"It's plain idiotic" the words left the young Uchiha's mouth before he realized he'd even thought them.

"I know!" Draco exclaimed leaving Sasuke to wonder what he just agreed with

Naruto yawned as he coated his plate in bacon. The potion having already worked it's way out of his system. On the other hand both Potter and Goyle, the other kid who had been in their study group last night, seemed perfectly fine. Not the slightest bit tired. Guess if Naruto ever considered taking that potion again he's need a much stronger dose. He was like that with most potions just like he needed to eat about four times as much as your average human. Everyone was staring at him like he was a freak and he was only on his fourth plate!

"Mine!" Suigetsu pinched one of the bagels on Naruto's plate. Naruto instinctively snapped at the hand but it was too late. The bagel was lost. Suigetsu grinned in victory, despite his dishonorable sneak attack, as he sunk his teeth into the dense bread forcing a small pitiful whimper to escape from Naruto's throat at the bagel that could never be.

"You have three others on your plate" Millicent rolled her eyes

"Don't belittle this cruel tale... of a fox and his bagel... A tragedy it is... They'll be singing about it for a thousand years" spoke the Weasley twins

"We'd better start heading to class" Theodore observed as most of hall was getting up to leave.

"Yes wittle firsties better to run off... Else Snape paddle your hides... Hard wood that paddle... Comes complete with knives... No no the school made him get rid of the knives... Down sized to nails?... Rusty nails"

"Come on furry ball" Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the older boys attempt to scare them and dragged Naruto out of his seat

"My food" Naruto whined but let himself be dragged all the same.

 **A/n I've kept most of the second half of this chapter intact.  
A to save time between chapter releases and  
B Because it contains a lot of exposition that I didn't want to go to huge effort to re-Write.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of Potions

**A/N Once again another chapter with only minor edits.**  
 **Worry not though my dear snakes, the next few chapters will be bigger and better!**

After the study session the previous night and morning the Slytherin students gathered five minutes before their potions class with Griffindor. Since the classroom was just down the corridor from their common room they didn't have to take an extra hour trying to find the room, unlike every other house.  
Rumor had it this was on purpose since Snape wanted to favor his students in any subtle way. The official reason was explosions and acids could cause much less damage underground than for example on the third floor.

Scanning the room Naruto notices all of the Griffindor students on one side and his fellow Slytherin on the other, both parties glaring at each other. He sat down at an empty table.

Naruto jumped squeezing his tail to the point it hurt as the potions master burst into the room. The man's scent snarled angrily as he spoke with a sneer "In this class there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantation. As such I don't expect many of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron or the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. However for those select few who possess the correct aptitude I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death" the man turned up his nose and studied his class.

The turning of his mental gears were too quick for a human to notice but Naruto recognize the gaze, the eyes of a predator looking for a victim. The fox's ears flattened as he pulled himself as far down as possible into his seat.

"Let's see if your as skilled as your brothers Mr. Weasley" the man glared at the red head "What is a bezoar?"

"I-I don't know sir" Ron admitted which the Professor to growl in irritation.

"Can you tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"No sir" Even with his lesser human senses Ron could obviously tell the man's displeasure

"Pity, here I was hoping you'd be intelligent enough to at least open your book before class. Seems the only competent Weasleys are in my house. Lucky me" he added the last bit with further bitterness. Naruto had heard the older Slytherins complaining about how the Weasley twins had cost them the house cup every years since they entered Hogwarts.

"For your information a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant! It also goes by the name of aconite. Well! Why aren't you writing this down!" Snape snapped and Naruto practically jumped on his quill.

The kit was suddenly thankful to Itachi for completely exhausting him in that little study group. What the seventh year said was true. Coming to this class unprepared was a gamble and a life threatening one at that. Imagine what the man would do if someone from his own house missed those questions!

"You're brothers are in Slytherin?" Naruto's sensitive ears picked up the hushed whispers across the room from a pair of Gryffindor boys who obviously didn't know the difference between 'brave' and 'stupid'.

"They stood up and cheered even clapped when I got sorted into Gryffindor" Ron whispered back

"Those guys? I thought they were just being jerks"

"They were, what else can you expect from a pair of slimy snakes"

"Must be awful being related to Slytherins"

A dark shadow fell over the pair, The boy talking to Ron went deathly silent.

"Mum tries to pretend she doesn't care but how can she not! Slytherin, of all houses"

"Do you have an issue with my house Mister Weasley" Snape's voice spoke in a soft sneer that forced even a demon's skin to crawl.

The readhead screamed and knocked his cauldron over luckily it was still empty at this point.  
"Five Points" Snape said slowly enunciating each word as if mentally stabbing the Weasly "From Griffindor, for disrupting the class"  
Snape turned away from the Griffindor side of the room, His sneer replaced with a gentle smile as he looked over his own house.  
'Every subtle opportunity', thought most of the snakes.

###

Naruto yawned as he all but crawled back into the dungeons. Nott hot on his heels. The boy had been following Naruto around all day as if he was in heat... Naruto didn't really know what that expression meant but his godfather used it a lot whenever he visited. Naruto figured he meant it was hot and since his godfather was so tall girls tried to take shelter in his shadow.

Naruto shook his head as Nott's scent filled his nose. The young hanyou just couldn't place it. It was curious and almost... envious but that couldn't be right. Naruto didn't have a lot of experience with that particular scent so he could be wrong.

The common room was empty save for a handful of older students were gathered around one of the larger/comfier sofas. They were gossiping about... Naruto's ears flattened as he heard talk of 'the demon that corrupted Harry Potter'.

"Uzumaki!" Itachi called "Speak of the devil"

"Demon" Theodore corrected helpfully "devils have slightly different mating habits and physical structure"

"That's nice" Itachi dismissed "Uzumaki come over pull up a chair" he grinned

"Yes Prefect Uchiha?" Naruto slowly approached

The older kids began to laugh but Naruto wasn't really sure why "You don't really have to call me that" Itachi explained "I was just messing with you. I am curious however what you're doing down here. Don't first years have class now?"

Naruto squirmed stroking his tail, more then aware that at this rate it be bold before christmas "Not really, I mean not for another few hours. Potions just got out"

"Oh? Tell me what you thought of our head of house in his natural environment"

"He was okay... but I guess a little scary" Naruto mumbled looking over the face of the older students. The Weasley twins, along with Neji, were with the gang of seventh years looking at Naruto expectanly "He made Ron cry"

"I knew it!" One of the twins shouted "Pay up George!"

"What are you talking about YOU'RE George. You owe ME money!"

"That's not funny George, give me my money!"

Neji just groaned rubbing his head.

Naruto could easily tell them apart by their scent but the twins switched names so often he didn't know what to call them.

"Corrupter" Itachi smiled "I'd like you to meet the gang: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Gemma. The third years aren't worth mentioning" all three third years glared at Itachi.

"Nice to meet you" Gemma smiled her yellow eyes sparkling with something Naruto couldn't place. She smell of rich perfume but with... something rotten underneath. Naruto couldn't even catch it if he wasn't this close to her. It was masked so perfectly by the heavy perfume.

"You see gentleman with the corrupter by our side we shell conquer the would one first year at a time Bawhahahaha!" Itachi laughed

"I just came down here to sleep for a bit" Naruto was about to slowly walk away as the Weasleys went back to snapping at each other but a hand grabbed him

"You're tired?" Itachi asked his smile gone, replaced by a far too serious expression that made him look a lot more grownup

"A little" Naruto lied, he felt like collapsing from exhaustion, as Itachi dragged him in front of him

"You should be feeling wide awake, at least until night fall"

"I burn through potions fast" the hanyou shrugged

"Still that was a pretty strong dose I gave you" Itachi closed his eyes before snapping them back open "Sharingan" all the white vanished from his eyes as his pupils dilated, red veins pumped vigorously within them slightly jetting out of his eyes.

Naruto held still as the older boy looked him over catching a mumbled "should have known better then to give a potion to a hanyou without months of testing" that was far to soft for human ears to pick up.

"Feeling any dizziness or nausea?" Itachi asked looking him over

"No just tired" Naruto assured "Ow" the fox bounced as a needle went through his skin

Itachi looked the slightly bloodied needle closely before it disappeared beneath his sleeve "You seem all right but you should get you to Madam Pomfrey just in case... Maybe Hagrid would be better?" He shrugged as his eyes turned back to normal "I'll go get him once we get to the infirmary"

"Sorry guys" Itachi smiled standing up "Prefecty things to do" and gently pushed Naruto out of the common room

###

"What were you thinking giving first years a study potion" Madam Pomfrey scorned fusing over Naruto, and finding nothing wrong with him but all the same.

Hagrid was right beside her, they were 'lucky enough' to run into him well on their way to the hospital wing.

"Would you rather he go to Professor Snape's class unprepared?" Itachi scoffed and as the healer didn't reply he continued "Snape's a great head of house, very dedicated, where as the others often make me question if they even know what their job entails, but when it comes to his class he's 20 different kinds of unreasonable. I'll do what I have to in order to make sure my housemates are spared his wrath in that regard" Itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Snape's already pissed because the headmaster paired Gryffindor and Slytherin together again for his potions class. I seriously think Dumbledore gets off on potions blowing up because the students are too busy glaring at each other to mind them"

"Now ya no that's not true I'chi" Hagrid defended

"Yes yes brilliant sage" Itachi dismissed "If ever ever a wiz there was"

"Huh?"

"Muggle play, doesn't matter. How's our patient?"

"Seems fine" Pomfrey confirmed "But I'll need to keep him over night for observations"

Itachi sighed "I'll go tell Snape"

"The kit just need some rest" Hagrid "Maybe a raw fish or two"

Naruto smiled up at that and let his body fall limply. The side of his head crashing against the pillow


	4. Chapter 4: History of magic

**Hey Guys Another Quickie but i felt i had to get this one done as it explains the universe a bit. Not overly important for about 15 chapters. But in the next 50 chapters it will become a rather important plot point.**

Naruto Awoke before breakfast still in the hospital wing, the smell of fresh fish invading his dreams all night, The room was empty and Naruto was full. He dashed off to a small doorway near the entrance to the wing.

Naruto purred cheerfully as he made his way to the breakfast table feeling fully refreshed but just before he sat down he was bombarded by his fellow first years.

"Where the hell where you" Suigetsu demanded

"On the Toilet" Naruto replied social graces alien to the hanyou

"All fucking night!?" Yelled Suigetsu

Naruto blinked sitting beside him "Oh. Before that i was in the hospital wing for the night"

Theodore nodded his head adamantly "I told you! Itachi was acting really weird then took him away"

"You okay?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto promised

"There's a rumor going around that you caught some demonic cold that was going to rambage against all first years if they didn't get you quarantined" said Theodore

"That's what Itachi told us anyway" Suigetsu scoffed "He said the only way not to get it was to do our homework"

"There's another rumor that you don't need sleep" Harry eyed

"I slept in the infirmary" Naruto assured

"And another that you slept in the Forbidden Forest after hunting werewolves all day for the school" Harry continued "They're also saying you spent the night corrupting, or perfecting, the souls of Gryffindor" Naruto groaned "So that one day the world will be made of only Slytherin house"

"None of these rumors left the common room" Suigetsu sighed eying his friend's miserable face "No one wants to see what happens if you brake rule one. I think people were just bored and making up random stuff, AND the older students like to mess with us"

"Sauke was glaring angrily at your empty bed" Theodore giggled "I think he's got a little crush on you" naruto's face turned bright pink

"Oh yea" Harry recalled "Another rumor was Sasuke glared at you so hard you got sucked into another dimensions"

"I'm telling you he can do that!" Theodore swore "He did it to my chocolate frogs!"

"Sasuke didn't send your frogs into purgatory" Suigetsu rolled his eyes "You ate them all"

"He did! We were at the Malfoy Christmas part and he was mad I wouldn't share and-"

"It was 4 years ago, get over it" Suigetsu growled

"You weren't there!"

"I've got better things to do" Suigetsu lied to cover up the fact his family never got invited to any of the famous Malfoy gatherings. The stuck up bastards will sure make good use of their services but won't so much as say 'hi' when passing each other on the street "Anyway Naruto" Suigetsu smiled seeing the fox stealth fully put a pound of bacon on his plate "you missed alot yesterday. You should have seen him" Suigetsu suddenly laughed "Quirrell, our defense teacher, was jumping around freaking out over the slightest sound. I dropped my book on the floor like THREE TIMES and it kept making him jump like a grasshopper! He's more squirrely then YOU"

Naruto's ears flattened at that.

"I heard from Chōji, he's a decent sort of Gryffindor, that Kiba ran out of the room the second Quirrell come in screaming about the smell! I heard he was sniffing his dog's butt to get the man's smell out!"

"Dog?"

"The Inuzuka are allowed to have dogs as their familiars because of this weird link they have with them" Suigetsu shrugged then scowled "you won't believe this but we got stuck with Hufflepuff for our defense class! I heard tell that we'll share Theory of magic with then to!"

Theodore giggled and everyone looked up at him "Oh sorry, I was just... At the Christmas party last year Kiba managed to smuggle some fire whiskey from his parents' stash and his dog Akamaru got so drunk. The little guy jumped on the snack table and began singing. It actually sounded like he was howling 'double, double toil and trouble'. Kiba got in so much trouble"

"Wicked" Suigetsu spoke with absolutely no enthusiasm, he hated hearing about that stupid party "Come on fuzz ball" he turned to Naruto, a little shocked to find all the food on the fox's plate gone. He hadn't even seen the kit poke at it. Suigetsu just shook his head "We'd better get to class"

"What? Already?" Naruto groaned his hand inching to get a bagel "I just got here"

Suigetsu grabbed him by the scarf of his neck and dragged him off, Theodore trailing behind.

###

'Professor Iruka Umino' read the chalkboard as a young man barely 20 sat at the desk in front of it. His skin held a healthy tan on youthful features but a large scar reaching from one cheek and across his nose to the other drew the eye away from his otherwise flawless skin.

The classroom was huge easily holding the first years from all houses. Naruto sank in his seat at seeing all of them entering the class. Way too many wizards in one place. He liked the smaller classes.

"A great man once said" The man began once the students finished piling in "'Magic is just science we don't understand yet' not to disagree with the brilliant Arthur C. Clarke, one of my favorite muggle authors by the way (their literature is a guilty pleasure, I'll admit), it is my humble opinion that 'Science is merely magic we mortals claim to comprehend' has a much better ring to it and is undoubtedly more accurate, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto scribbled down the name and quotes, not sure if they were important or not. The rest of his house seem disguised with the idea of muggle anything. Naruto on the other hand was disguised with the idea of books. Eww reading.

"Outside these walls, in the 'muggle world', science is always changing, always shifting. There's is always some new theory. Some new fact that's disproved not a hundred years later. We mages are the true scientist of this mortal verse. Vibrating particles so quickly fire dances in our palms. We convert energy into mass to 'conjure' something as trivial as a doll or as complex as a tank. We manipulate barriers between space and time to summon a demon to our plane.

"Our existence is not a contradiction to muggle science but the logical evolution required to understand nature's true laws. What separates us from muggles, beyond culture, is the advancement of our genetics... in particular our brain. It is what always us to manipulate the world around us. It is agreed by most magical theories that the brain is what allows our souls to interact with the physical world and that our minds adapted to allow us the use of the magical pathways that entangle with our bodies. The pathways being our soul. We tape into the excess energy it produces in order to do the things we can do.

"We understand that this world is an illusion of our own creation. That thought holds far more power then that of an atomic bomb. To understand the science behind magic we surpass any limitations we place onto ourselves. By doing so, by definition, we become gods. Now if only it was as easy as it sounds.

"Here we will be exploring the science behind magic and the various philosophies of its nature. We will be focusing on your ability to think and not your skills with a wand"

'No foolish wand waving' immediately came to mind but this guy didn't seem half as scary as Snape.

"First we will be going over muggle science and branch out through the various ways it is wrong and the few remarkable laws they got right. Then we will move to the Elven Ideals of Magic"

"Elven!" Draco sneered "What could we possibly learn from elves OR muggles?"

"Quite alot actually. Muggles have the stepping stones and terminology needed to grasp the Elven view point. America, Japan, and Italy have all accepted many of the Elven theories to be correct" the young professor answered "but I assume you're thinking about house elves. Tell me do you know how many kinds of elves their are? No? Then shut up and let me teach"

Draco's mouth dropped and Suigetsu couldn't suppress his giggles.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" The man turned his eyes towards a hand held high in the air.

"Even the origins of the universe?" She blurted out

"Pardon?"

"I read it in the text book on Elven philosophy where they believe the universe came from"

"Yes. As i was saying many muggle countries believe the Big Bang to be true which is one of the only things they got right, but it was not an explosion in the Elven religion but a door to purgatory opening."

Iruka looked at his class, eagerly waiting to be told the wrong notion elves had in their brains, and sighed. He'd hoped to bring it up later after they understood more about Elven culture "The elves of purgatory are a very advanced people but many of their religious views have been thrown in with facts. This is why it is necessary to study all their ideas carefully. One particular biggy however is what elves think of the mortal verse. They believe their are trillions of intelligent lifeforms living on different world which could very well be possible but they also believe humans to be the most common.

"They claim that the first bread of humanity, yes as in multiple, ever to evolve intertwined technology and magic to the point they ascended into a single omniscient being.

And traveled through the door to purgatory, at which point the being was captured and enslaved by the demon king to be used as a Gamekeeper of sorts. Opening doors to different universes for an instant to fill them with life and magic to give the demons a source of... Entertainment"

"I'll stress this is a religious view the elves take very seriously, no different then Christian or Hindu beliefs. They become highly offended if it is questioned. I've actually heard of house elves forsaking their human family and returning to purgatory when this concept is mocked"

"But... house elves are bond to their masters" Theodore blinked

"By their own magic, they can very easily remove that bond but it's seen as a very large cultural taboo for them" Iruka explained "Miss. Granger perhaps you can tell me how many types of elves there are?"

"Four: the high elves, the common elves, the dark elves, and house elves"

"Good" he nodded "the Altmer, or high elves as they are often called, are tall golden skin and sharp features. The common elves are light skinned and never taller then 5'8, they are known for their beauty and grace. The Dunmer, or Dark elves, are blue or gray skinned with red or white eyes. They are equally as beautiful as common elves but are known for their aggressive nature. House elves...

"You see house elves did not evolve but were created by the Altmer. They were given to Merlin and his followers as gifts as the elves believed Merlin to be The Gamekeeper posing as a mortal who had come in to check on our universe. It is in part the idea that they are serving the families chosen by their creator that makes house elves so eager to serve. The idea of leaving them being blasphemous. That and they were designed to be very cheerful and helpful creature.

"While we're on the topic of elves who can tell me the four planes of Purgatory according to them? Give someone else a chance Miss. Granger. Yes Miss. Haruno"

Naruto blushed seeing the pretty little Raven claw girl with pink hair that the professor picked.

She smiled sitting up straight "Reikai, Purgatory, the Mortalverse, and the Digitailverse. They all overlap each other with Reikai being the center of the four"

"Good but what are they?" The professor smiled

"hum, the Mortalverse is a single plane where every decision made by every living thing branches off another parallel reality forcing the gatekeeper to open a new door.. Reikai, is the realm of spirits. The elves believe it is where the ascended reside and mortal souls go when they die"

"As you said it's where MORTAL souls go" Iruka stressed "The ascended, according to the elves, do not much appreciate the immortals of purgatory. Just because they cannot die of old age doesn't mean they cannot die. They are left to their own devices upon their death. Generally they are either captured or eaten by some unspeakable big bad, their souls destroyed so another may increase their power, but many know the secret to reincarnation. Unlike mortals they keep their memories. Death doesn't mean the same thing to them as it does to you and me"

"No matter if any of that is true Purgatory itself is a less then appealing place" he subconsciously raised his hand to his left cheek barely touching the scar.

"It is the realm of dreams. The gates of hell. Makai, demon world, the Fade. It is where many, if not all, of the 'gods' worshipped by mortals reside: Asgardians, Olympians, the Egyptian deities all beings of purgatory. To tell the truth demons are no better or worse then any other species. Good and bad like us all. They just get a bad rap...

"Purgatory is not like the mortalverse. There is no space, no emptiness. It is land and oceans, forest and mountains, plains but mostly deserts... barren with such limited resources all around... and what mimics sky. The clouds don't move. Oh they shift and turn, constantly altering their shape, but they stay set in one place never moving across the eternally red sky. These 'clouds' are nothing more then gas pockets, mostly toxic, that produce light. No space means no stars so these 'clouds' take their place in a sense. Floating islands coexist with the clouds. The elves live on one of these floating islands. Unlike most of Purgatory it's full of green planet life as many of the islands far to heigh to be touched by most lifeforms.

"On the ground below... Beneath the surface is what we often call Hell. Fire and brimstone, sulfur and ash. It's not a place of damnation... just a place. A horrible place filled with screaming and the most sadistic creatures you'd ever meet... Sorry it appears I've run off topic"

The students simply stared at him, noticing his low voice and tense body. It wasn't a lecture anymore. He was remembering something.

"Professor" Naruto hesitated "D-did you ever..."

"When I was young some friends and I played around with some magic we shouldn't have. Not all of us survived the encounter... most didn't" he suddenly realized who he was talking to and smiled, shaking off whatever he was thinking

"The Digitailverse is an example of planar magic, if it in fact does exsist. The elves sure go into alot of detail and categorizing the various plants and animals that live their for something that's only a fantasy.

It in inhabited by a race none of the elves dare to speak of and if a human mentions it to one they force you to take part in a ritual card game.  
They created seven items, seven Millennium items, that were used to anchor this digital realm drawing on the energies of purgatory to do it. Magic and technology work so beautifully together don't they.  
The humans, not knowing what it was, dubbed it the Shadow Realm. Not all that bright, according to the elves, seeing one little cloud and thinking it's an entire universe even if that cloud was the size of a solar system"

"Anyway, eventually this world evolved into itself and although the anchors are still in place they are hardly needed anymore"

"So they created an entire universe?" One of the kids, not sure which one, asked

"So the elves say but if you believe that you have no choice but to believe the rest. If it exists it would prove the existence of the Earth it originated from"

"Unless a different culture made it" Granger supplied

"Yes that's the problem with Elven philosophy, they mix so many facts into it its hard to tell what to believe"


End file.
